Timeline
The timeline of the series is presented here. 50 BC *Ronald McDonald opens McDonalds and hires his friend the King as the first employee. 44 BC March 14 *Ronald McDonald appears in the distant past after the Ark explodes, where he finds a vengeful King. *The King is nearly killed by Ronald, but is saved by Sergeant Avery Johnson. The King in turn saves Johnson from Ronald, who time travels to the year 2020. *The King and Johnson encounter 343 Guilty Spark, who gives them a message from Master Chief and the Arbiter. They go to find the past version of Ronald, who the King says can help get them back to the future. *Master Chief meets a man and tells him to leave his job at McDonalds. He later jumps back to this time period and discovers the employee is actually the King as a young man. *After witnessing the above scene, the King and Johnson request the help of Ronald to get back to the future. *Past-Ronald agrees to send the King and Johnson to 2020. 1952 *Master Chief meets L. Ron Hubbard after the latter has just invented Scientology. Master Chief realizes he is time travelling and accidentally gives Hubbard the inspiration for the alien elements of Scientology. 1969 *The King and Ronald have a discussion about the false chosen one and Building 69. 1986 *Master Chief accidentally convinces Tom Cruise to join Scientology while on the set of Top Gun. 1993 September 25 *Master Chief is born via genetic engineering. The King observes his birth. *The adult Master Chief jumps to this year and observes the King watching his baby self. He accidentally gives Sergeant Johnson the inspiration for his armor. *While watching baby Master Chief, the King is confronted by Ronald, who plans to implant the Building 69 coordinates in Master Chief's memories. They have a short duel before the King backs off under blackmail of having his identity revealed. 1998 September 25 *Master Chief reaches adulthood only five years after being born due to accelerated aging, which causes him to have low intelligence. He meets the Arbiter and they are forced to team up against CATS when he attacks their military base. September 26 *Master Chief and the Arbiter manage to repel CATS and decide to leave the UNSC. The Arbiter is approached by the King and joins his new group, the Network. 2005 *Master Chief arrives while time travelling and attempts to convince Obama and Joe Biden to leave the Network. He later jumps back to this period and meets the Arbiter and Cortana, who he also informs of the King's villainy. 2006 *Master Chief sees Jack Thompson and Tom Cruise talking about how he is time travelling and try to kill him. 2007 October October 3 *The series chronological beginning. Master Chief tells viewers how to order food from McDonalds. *Somewhere around this time, the King instructs CATS to delay Super Smash Bros. Brawl. October 17 *Master Chief tells viewers how to order food from traditional restaurants. CATS appears and threatens to cancel Super Smash Bros. Brawl. October 26 *Master Chief musters a small army to take on CATS's forces. They are successful and seemingly defeat CATS. December December 7 *Master Chief learns that Jack Thompson plans to ban Halo 3 and sets out to stop him. He seemingly succeeds and life returns to normal. 2007 (Alternate timeline) October 3 *After the activation of the Halo ring, an alternate timeline is created in which Master Chief is kind and sophisticated, this time giving viewers good advice about ordering at McDonalds. Elsewhere, the King and Ronald encounter each other with knowledge of the original timeline. *Master Chief continues giving advice about eating at restaurants. Meanwhile, the King makes a deal with Ronald: Ronald will get unknown coordinates from Master Chief, and will then tell them to the King. The King will, in exchange, heal Ronald's wounds in the original timeline. *Ronald gets the coordinates to UNSC Building 69 from Master Chief and resets the timelines. 2008 April April 11 *Master Chief learns of Scientology and frees Xenu with the help of the Arbiter and Anonymous. Xenu is killed by Scientology's leader, L. Ron Hubbard, who is affiliated with CATS. April 25 *Master Chief tells viewers about how to get dates online. May May 9 *Master Chief tells viewers about making videos. He is confronted by CATS and Hubbard and informed of their secretive leader. May 23 *Master Chief summons old allies to fight CATS, but they are captured. The Arbiter fights and kills Hubbard, but is captured by Scientology's new leader, Tom Cruise. CATS confronts Master Chief, and they have a duel that ends abruptly when the leader appears and shoots CATS. The leader reveals himself as the King. Master Chief is then captured. July July 5 *Chad Warden is recruited by the King. July 23 *The Angry Video Game Nerd is recruited by the King. August August 1 *Chris Hansen is recruited by the King. August 11 *Barack Obama appears as an ally of the imprisoned Master Chief. August 25 *Hillary Clinton reveals herself as an agent with an unknown agenda and Cortana informs Master Chief of his destiny to kill the King. September September 1 *Master Chief stages a jailbreak and successfully escapes captivity by the King, but the Arbiter chooses to stay behind. November November 4 *Master Chief observes Barack Obama and John McCain having a duel on election day. *Obama wins the presidency. November 22 *Obama is killed by the Network along with Joe Biden. Master Chief flees with the Arbiter, who has been freed by Cortana. Jack Thompson is killed by the King. November 23 *Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana locate the superweapon, which is actually a portal to an unknown location. Master Chief and the Arbiter duel Hillary Clinton but fail to defeat her. Clinton and the Network flee through the portal, followed by the heroes and the UNSC. 2009 January January 4 *Ronald McDonald recruits Oprah Winfrey to help him travel into the future and stop the King. January 5 *Ronald McDonald recruits Steve Jobs at the Macworld conference so that he can go into the future and stop the King. January 6 *Ronald then recruits Bill Gates shortly after the Macworld conference. January 7 *Ronald recruits Reggie Fils-Aime at a gaming conference and then the Ancients time travel into the future. March March 9 *The Arbiter, Cortana, and the UNSC fleet jump four months into the future after entering the portal and arrive at the Ark. Master Chief begins travelling through time after entering on the wrong bearing. *The Arbiter and Cortana walk the time travelling Master Chief through obtaining a constant so he can return to the Ark and the present time. *Master Chief is challenged to a game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl by the King. The King loses and kills Chad Warden for allowing the Arbiter and Cortana to escape. March 10 *Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana find the Ark's supercomputer and discover the King intends to fire a laser in 3 hours 45 minutes. Sergeant Johnson threatens to take the King in an hour if he does not surrender. *Master Chief and the Arbiter battle Hillary Clinton after she tries to use the Ark's laser for her own purposes. Cortana successfully kills Clinton. *Master Chief and the Arbiter attempt to stop the King and Cortana disables the laser. Ronald McDonald appears with the Ancients and destroys the Ark; Master Chief, the Arbiter, Sergeant Johnson, and the King escape but Cortana's status is left unknown. 2020 March 14 *Master Chief and the Arbiter arrive in a devastated city after the Ark explodes, and the Arbiter says a war has occurred and they lost. *Master Chief and the Arbiter decide to infiltrate a ship and fly to the Halo ring the Ancients are constructing. Along the way, they have a battle with the Ancients before finding 343 Guilty Spark. *Master Chief and the Arbiter reluctantly trust Guilty Spark after he demonstrates his time travel abilities and says he can reunite them with the King and Johnson. *Master Chief and the Arbiter steal weapons from Walmart and learn from Guilty Spark that Cortana can be rebooted onboard the Halo ring. March 15 *The two heroes board the Halo and rescue Cortana from Jack Thompson. The trio raid the Halo's control room, have another shootout with the Ancients, reunite with the King and Johnson, and watch as Ronald seemingly activates the ring at 99% charge. *The Halo begins collapsing after the ring's premature firing. Master Chief throws the shutdown switch and the King repeatedly shoots Ronald. After the heroes turn to leave, the badly wounded Ronald fires the Halo again at 100% charge. *Minutes later, the King returns from the alternate timeline created by the ring. He tells the heroes about Ronald's plan to obtain a superpowerful program from Building 69 and that there is a prophecy that the user of the program will destroy Master Chief. *After healing Ronald's wounds, the King is confronted by the Halo's security forces. They fatally injure him before he fights back and kills all but Ronald, who shoots him in the head. Ronald leaves the Halo and blows it up behind him. *Master Chief, the Arbiter, Cortana, and Johnson arrive at Building 69. Ronald confronts them, and both parties are shocked to find the King, alive, having downloaded the program and manipulated everyone involved. He destroys Ronald, expresses his desire to escape to the real world, and kills Johnson after the latter holds the King off as Master Chief and the others escape. Cortana then reveals CATS as the person who can help them stop the King. March 16 *Master Chief and Cortana go with CATS to the portal that will lead them to the Voice, but as they do, Cortana is fatally damaged by the closing portal and is unable to be rebooted because she has now fulfilled her purpose. The Voice sends Master Chief to the King and then engage in their final battle. Master Chief realizes the King's purpose as an AI is to destroy him, and so he sacrifices himself so the King can be destroyed by the Voice. Afterwards, the Arbiter and CATS observe a memorial for Master Chief. *Waking up at the nexus between the real and fictional worlds, Master Chief finds himself revived by the Voice. However, Master Chief rejects the Voice's request that he return to the fictional world, and he instead departs for the real world, concluding the series. Category: Master Chief Sucks at Ordering